What You Don't Know CAN Hurt You
by BoredandEvil
Summary: uh... what do we not see? well, actually, do we reallly want to know? yes , my account and stories were deleted Used to b EviandBored
1. Chapter 1

What you don't know CAN hurt you

What really goes on at Titans Tower? I mean, when we aren't looking?

Well, I suck at summaries, but I like the story for it's humor. HA

Disclaimer : if I owned Teen Titans, it would be more like my stories and less like how it is. I also would be rich, and wouldn't have to move. But, my life long dream is to A.)go to collage in France, then B.) Move to Japan, Where Ahiah (crazychipmunkbutterfreak) and I shall buy the Teen Titans and Inuyasha. Then we will create our own Show. So keep this story, for one day, it will be worth something. (Nurse comes out with a sedative) IF YOU TAKE ME TO THE NUT HOUSE JUST KNOW THAT I AM PROUD OF M MIND AND HOW IT WORKS AND I WILL BE HAPPY THERE!

I wanna dedicate this Chappie to My best friend/ clone/ twin... AHIAH! (crazychipmunkbutterfreak) and also MillicentRaven! Ahiah, I wouldn't have posted this, had you not told me to and I was inspired to do comedy by your revenge plot! If you are down just remember this to cheer you up. Luvs ya! Also, MillicentRaven, you are a great writer, and I ope that you keep writing. And in some miraculous way, Logan was quiet, an when I asked why, she said to ask you. I have no idea what she meant, BUT SHE SHUT UP FOR A WHOLE TWO HOURS SO I COULD WATCH INUYASHA AND OTHER ADULT SWIM STUFFZ LIKE FUTURAMA AND FAMILY GUY! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Ch.1 Breakfast on a Saturday

"Keep the camera's low. We don't want them to see us."

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Well, normal for the people who lived there. "Raven, look, I bought bagels!" Garfield called as he slid two large BLUEBERRY bagels onto a plate(A/N. This will be important kinda, sorta, ok not really.) The first thing that Raven noticed, was that they were covered in melted cream cheese. Little did she know that the cream cheese had SUGAR AND CINNAMON inside it. Garfield poked her. "Go ahead, try it." Raven looked nervously at him then to the bagels, then back at him. "You didn't put tofu or anything lethal or anything that will make me want to do anything weird in there, did you?" "Of course not. Please try." Feeling somewhat guilty for not trusting him, she took a bite of the less sugar induced bagel.

On to Victor. He was making his usual waffles ands bacon, with no complaints from Garfield. Yet that is. Actually, his \day was going just fine for the ten minutes that he had been up. That is, until the waffles decided "REVOLUTION!" When he turned around to flip the bacon. (THAT SOUNDS kool, weird, but kool) the waffles all mysteriously sprouted legs. Then, they walked of. Right into a mass of metal. "AHHH EVIL WAFFLES!" he got a steak knife and began to poke at the waffles. "I am Chief He who has grudge against butter. I am leader of the waffle people. Victor being the smart one that he is cut off their legs. Only to get his hand covered in waffle drool when he went to put it on a plate. "MUST KILL WAFFLES!"

"DO NOT HARM THE WAFFLES! WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU? " Guess who? Yep... RAVEN. Eating two sugar covered bagels sort of gives you a sugar high. "IT BIT ME! WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT THEY ARE EVIL!" A conveniently placed giant toaster oven, and freezer were placed on either side of the kitchen. Garfield took advantage of the quietness to conveniently placed waffles allover the tower. "Uh... Lady and Victor, WELCOME TO THE WAFFLE BOWL! The rules are as followed. Each person has ten minutes to find as many waffles as possible. The one with the most gets to keep both player's waffles, along with those that aren't found and do with them whatever they please. On your mark get set GO!"

"MUST KILL WAFFLES!" "DON'T WORRY WAFFLES, I'LL SAVE YOU." Raven was in the lead with 5 after 10 seconds and Victor with only 3. All of a sudden, in a bathroom in a hallway that Raven was inn, the toilet flushed. Raven found this fascinating. Stopping to flush it over and over again, many waffle s walked to her and got into the large, conveniently placed beg she was holding. Victor was having some trouble, he had flushed a toilet to keep Raven occupied, but all of a sudden, THERE WERE NO MORE WAFFLES! BUM BUM BUM! (sorry)

"And the winner is...Raven with 144 waffles... Victor.. 3." Raven walked to the large window and dumped out the waffles in her bag, as well as the 3 that Victor had. But, alas, there was a GIANT WAFFLE EATING WHALE THAT WAS MADE OF TOAST! All of the poor waffles were cast into it's open mouth. It then dove back into the water. Garfield sighed. "They never had a chance."

Richard woke up to an unpleasant sight. There were waffles everywhere, and someone was flushing a toilet repeatedly. 'Not even wanting to know.' he thought as he made his way to the laundry room What awaited him there was even more horrifying. "WHERE ARE MY SPECIAL PINK HELLO KITTY UNDIES WITH THE FUZZY TRIM!" Was echoed through the tower. Every one immediately looked at the source of the noise. Richard. That's when kori walked in. I believe that they are in the drawer above the cabinet in the kitchen. Richard looked dumbfounded. "Oh, yeah, I remember now. That's where I always keep my Hello Kitty stuff. He briskly walked into the kitchen, followed by a waffle killer, sugar high demon, freaked out changeling, and an extremely tired alien.

He took out a key from the air. (IT"S MY STORY, so if I want things to pop out of thin air, then get over it) and placed it into a lock that seemed to have come from nowhere. Younger readers might want to turn to the ever friendly, No Signal Detected Channel. Inside was a world of pink fuzziness. It was like a bottomless pit of Hello Kitty. Literally. Yu could walk around in there. There were stairs and everything. "I thought that this drawer had scissors and knives in it?" victor said slowly. Raven could be heard in the background, puking up any sugar in her system, while screaming about the evil pink. Garfield just sat in Awe. Kori was filing her nails, for lack of anything better to do "Amateurs" was all that Richard said.

Raven walked back into the room, hood pulled up, monotone face and voice. She walked up to Garfield and slapped him. Hard. "WHEN I SAY ANY THING THAT WILL MAKE ME ACT WEIRD, SUGAR IS INCLUDED YOU MORON!" "Friends, I am going back to the room of bed to get some sleep. Pleasant slorvaks." "Raven was I the middle of strangeling Garfeild. He was turning purple and trying to scream , but to no avail. Richard, satisfied with himself, went to go train. Who really cares about Victor, BECAUSE HE TRIED TO MURDER THE WAFFLES!

Yep.. Just a normal morning in Titans Tower.

Yes, yes, very short I know. PLEEZ REVIEW! next chapter, they go to ... WAL-MART! BUM BUM BUM. Please tell me if it was bad or good. Or both or neither


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 the one thing not to send.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans, Ahiah, Fed-Ex, Happy Bunny, or any companies which we wish we did own. In my dreams though, I OWN EVERY THING!

I'm going to dedicate this to Ahiah. She is my star of the story and my best friend. SEE YOU THIS MONTH AHIAH!

YAY I'M GOING TO SEE THE TEEN TITANS." Screams abruptly while happily jumping up and down. The author cackles evilly, while stuffing an overly excited crazed fan into a small Fed Ex box filled with popcorn.

6 hours of inter dimensional traveling later,

After their morning of normalness, and waffles, the titans are really very bored. Garfield was watching a rerun of Mr. Rogers or something like that. Victor was plotting against the Waffle Amy (see last chap.) and Raven eating mass amounts of bagels. Who knows where Kori and Richard were. No one really wanted to know, seeing as they had disappeared into a pink filed drawer earlier in the day. All of a sudden, the door bell went DING DONG. No one needed to get it though, because a small Fed-Ex box magically sprouted legs and walked up nine floors of stairs.

Richard and Kori had decided to join them. The titans all made a circle around the mysteries box. Victor leaned in to poke it, when all of a sudden, AHIAH POPPED OUT! A petite 12 year old girl with medium brown hair and blue/hazel eyes a pair of green boy's pants, and a bobby jack shirt sat in front of there. "OMG! I MADE IT! YOURE THE REAL TEENTITANS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of a sudden, she pulled a big brown and pink cake out of her pocket and threw it at Richard. Garfield forgot about the strange being long enough to attack Richard and eat the cake ff of his face. "CAKE! I LOVE CAKE! Richard's nose fell off into the mass f cake. Our intruder was still screaming about meeting the teen titans while making a list of all the things that they could do together. "…and we could kill Richard, and go to the mall, and play video games, and hunt for toast, and go to Wal-Mart, and go into Garfield's room, and get Garfield and Raven to kiss, and…." She trailed off noticing that Richard was no longer cake covered. "Listen kid, I don't know who you are, but you cant come barging into Titans Tower and throw a cake at me and expect us to let you stay." "My name is Ahiah, and I come from the real reality, and you are the Teen Titans, which is a TV show owned by Dc comics, and yes I can." "Oh and you think that why?" came the reply from Victor. Ahiah went up to Richard and kicked him repeatedly in the shin. "That's why" Then she picked him up and threw him out of the window. All of a sudden A GIANT RICHARDAAND WAFFLE EATING WHALE CAME UP AND SWALLOED RICHARD WHOLE! "Well okay then. You can stay here" Little did they know, that was the biggest mistake of their lives!

Me watching from a video camera that I hacked into. Cackles Evilly. SOON THE TITANS WIIL BE COMPLETELY INSANE! (Cue evil laughing)

Later that day, Ahiah was very bored and VERY hyper not a good mix. She had explored every crevice room, and cabinet the Titans had, so naturally was in the kitchen. Looking through the pantry, she found… MARSHMELLOWS! Here were at least seven bags of them in assorted colors. "Ooh, pretty colors..."

Then, after seven bags of assorted colored marshmallows, she was REALLY hyper. Ahiah, now wondered, 'Can Victor have kids?' Since she was hyper, it seemed like a good idea to ask. Victor was in the front of his room, with a chart that had waffles and a GIANT RICHARD AND WAFFLE EATING WHALE MADE OF TOAST on it, with various stuffed animals seated in front of him, supposedly listening to his attack plan. Ahiah appeared out of thin air and snuck up behind him. "Can you have kids!" she asked giddily. Victor, being the smart one that he is, turned around and screamed "NOW I HAVE YOU CHIEF HE-WHO-HAS-GRUGE-AGIANST-BUTTER! YOU SAHLL PAY, FOR BEING ALIVE!" Ahiah jumped back and asked again "can you have kids?" Victor blushed a bit and put on his thinking face. (Cue five minutes of Jeopardy song) "No, I don't think so." "Can you go to the bathroom?" "Nope. Don't have t." "Then why do you eat?" "I don't know" "Do you even have a stomach?" "…" Being hyper, Ahiah sees every thing as being edible. She opened her mouth and swallowed his chart and the audience of animals. "MY CHARTS!" Ahiah, being a genius, turned off his power switch and went to go bother someone else.

Raven was in a room. With Garfield. Alone. They were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching "The Ring Two" Well, more or less, staring at each other. Ahiah appeared in between them and started to poke Garfield. "Poke, poke, poke, SHOVE" she said, pushing him off of the sofa. "Hey, no fair." "FLEAS ATTACK!" Ahiah screamed as thousands of disease infected fleas covered Garfield, who ran screaming out of the room. Raven had been watching this and was redirecting here gaze to the preteen next to her. Who just happened to be staring at her. "Do you wear socks?" "Uh.. No" "Do you eat?" "Yes" "do you like Garfield?" "NO!" "Do you love Garfield?" HELL NO!" Ahiah took out a large bigger than life needle. Then she jabbed Raven with it. "Do you love Garfield" "I LOVE GARFIELD! I WANT TO HAVE AT LEAST THREE OF HIS KIDS HE IS SO HOT! I WANT TO MAKEOUT WITH HIM!" "Ah, the joys of maple syrup. Now only if we can get Richard to admit that he's gay." Garfield who had walked in heard all of this and went over to Raven and started to make out with her profusely. "My work here is done."

Ahiah landed on Kori with immense force. When she got up, she started her interrogating. Do you ever take off your boots? Why don't you have normal eyebrows? Do you wear undies? What s the capitol of Michigan?" "No.. I was born on Tamaran, No, and I am not sure." "Eww. Neither do I other wise I wouldn't have asked. Why is your skirt so short, and why don't you wear undies?" Kori stared at her. " On Tamaran, we do not have the undies of which you speak. And what is wrong with my shirt?" Ahiah, now growing bored of this conversation, walked into Richards room, and began to put all of his Slade research into a large dump truck that was conveniently placed next to her" To the recycling place you go." "TITANS AND GUEST DINNER!"

Ahiah hopped down the stairs with a new burst of energy. "Ahiah, what do you eat?" "I'm a vegetablearian. (That's how I want it to be spelled, ok) Garfield and Raven were still making out, so she asked "Don't you need to breathe?" Realizing this, they broke apart raven muttering about stupid laws of physics. Al that Garfield could manage was "Damn." They ate in quiet until Ahiah asked if they had more marshmallows. Richard pulled out a bag of them and gave to her. Which she ate in about 10 seconds flat.

Later that night, while all of the Titans were asleep, Ahiah ventured into Richards room and took the Teddy bear that he was snuggling wit, chopped his head off, and took the head. Then she went into Gar and Rae's rooms and pulled out their undies and put them in Richard's bed. Revenge was sweet. For what you may ask. Birthmark, that's what. Then, she put itching powder on all of the toilet pear and in the water pipes, and in the undies, and on Mr. Teddy Poo's body. All of Robin's dolphin collection was stolen and all of the shampoo bottles were clogged. Finally she went to bed.

The next morning, all of the Titans and Ahiah woke up to and mangled cry. "MR. TEDDY POO! WHY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU? NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T WORRY, MR. TEEDY POO, I'LL SAVE YOU SOME HOW!" all of the titans walked in to the hallway to se a disturbing sight. Richard was wearing pink one piece bathing suit with a rainbow on it. (That one that Raven wore in Bunny Raven or How to Make a Titanimal Disappear) He was holding a body of a stuffed bear that no longer had a head. He was in a fetal position, sucking his thumb. Oh, that image would bring nightmares in the years to come. Ahiah took a picture of this. "EBay, here I come with PROOF that Richard Grayson is gay." All of the Titans sat in the living room "Can you go back where you came from?" "Where are you from?" "Why do you torture me?" Ahiah answered these questions thoughtfully "Yes, I just have to wait for an inter dimesional hole to pop up. The dimension of reality. I hate you. Do you know that you are T.V show Characters?" All of them looked at her strangely. "Do you think that she is another Larry?" Victor asked, breaking the silence. "No, she's too tall to be from Larry's dimension." Raven replied. "Why do you hate me?" "Because you took raven away from Garfield. And I destroyed Terra's rock too." Silence. Then they all decided to poke her.

Unlike everyone else, Ahiah stayed away from the bathroom. After a while, the titans called her wise. Gar and Rae were still making out, just in the poll, because all of the Titans(minus Victor) had realized that the showers were very… itchy. After their morning swim, they all descended to their rooms to get changed. Gar and Rae still had separate rooms, had not slept together, so they would not change together. All of a sudden, WHERE ARE MY UNDERWEAR!" erupted from two rooms. The two titans came out wearing robes and red blushes. Ahiah being VERY smart, told them "Richard said something about holding them hostage." And on the bed, of the room, that Richard slept in, were their undies. The titans ere greeted by a mix of g-strings, thongs, boxers, and speed-o's. Both grabbing all that was theirs, quickly went to change. Richard was soon chased out of the tower, and was let cowering for life.

Ahiah, having magically airing cell phone, called her crazed fan in the real dimension, HANNAH, they were playing the no game.

"No!'

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Ha, I win!" "No fair." "Is your mission complete? Have you eliminated Richard?" "No. But he is miserable." "Good. Bye" "BYE!"

Ahiah made another phone call to a good friend of her. Kitten. "Hello, like, Kitten, like, Robipoo wants, to like ask you on a date, like he's just to like, shy." "OH MY LIKE GOSH I WOULD LIKE LOVE TO GO ON A LIKE DATE!" "So does tomorrow at like seven sound like, ok?" "Like, sure." "Like bye" "like Bye." ( I know, and the worst part is that when people do that I understand them.)

Ahiah, having nothing better to do, asked Kori, "What is Glorg made of?" Bad idea. Kori went into an hour long explanation of the recipe, so Ahiah shot her with a tranquilizer gun. She spent the rest of the day video taping Garfield and Raven's make out session. YAY!

After she had been there a week, Ahiah got a call from Hannah, telling her that she was coming back to reality to come and visit her in Texas. Ahiah packed her things and said good bye to all of the Titans. Then, an inter dimesional portal opened and a blonde haired blue eyed girl stepped through. She and Ahiah hugged. "Hi, I'm Hannah. Raven's number one but not obsessive fan, and Ahiah's best friend, and the maniac who writes this story, and video tapes everything you do. Yes, EVERYTHING." Ahiah stepped into the portal along with Hannah, and they were gone.

"Let's never talk about this and pretend that it never happened, okay team?" "I guess." And" "Yeahs" were murmured. Except for Raven. "I kinda liked them." All she got were stares. Disbelieving stares.

I was sposed o do this ne abouWal-Mart, but I had theis idea and couldn't let it pass. It sucked. But please REVIEW

Know, I know. It sucks. And I was sposed to put up Wal-Mart, but that'll come next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Wal-Mart is an Amusement Park

Disclaimer: if I owned Teen Titans, I would hire a body guard, because Monica read my profile, and MillicentRaven is very mad at me.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to... all the little people that went to Wal-Mart w/ me. That's Ahiah, Abrae, Bridget, Monica, My mom, and My dad. They all helped me figure out what to do for this chapter. (Ll of theses events really happened at one time while I was at Wal-Mart)

oh, and I don't own Wal-Mart either. PLEEZ DON'T SUE ME?

And I'd like to thank my 2 reviewers, MillicentRaven and Angels624

I don't own the teen titans plushies either

It had been a week since ahiah had departed the Titans. Titans Tower was a wreck. Literally. Silky had eaten large amounts of the tower. No to mention that Robin made it smell like perfume, and the damage that Ahiah left was more than 1 person could handle. They were desperately in need of food, seeing as most of their conversations sounded similar to this. "Ok, I'm thinking that we should eat Robin first, seeing as he is the weakest of all of us." "Yeah, but dude, he wears more perfume than my grandmother on Christmas, and that's saying something." "Garfield's right. The perfume has become part of his skin, so we'd be poisoning ourselves." was the reply from Raven. "Well, what about Silky?" came the counter statement from Victor. "You will not eat my dear Silky!" Screamed an angry Kori. "Then maybe we should eat you!" Yep. Scary. so...

"TITANS! MEET ME IN THE LIVING ROOM! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Richard screamed later that day. All of the Titans met in the living room. "What's the idea?" the all asked together. "Well, I know that it's foreign territory, but what do you say about going to Wal-Mart?" all was quiet until... "Richard, pardon me, but your Earth ways are still strange to me. What is this Mart of Wal, of which you speak?" Raven took hold of the situation, seeing as Richard was chewing on one of Silky's shedding's . (EW) "Wal-Mart is a place where you buy food, and stuff for around the house. They have every thing there. It's like a bunch of mall shops combined." "Oh." "So titans, what do you think?" The rest of the Titans huddled. "Well, it sounds safe to me. No villain would attack us at a supermarket." "Whatever." "Whatever Rae says." "This shall be a joyous occasion." They turned back to their cannibal leader. "We say yes." came the reply from Victor.

As the Titans filed into the garage to get into the T-Car, Garfield snaked a hand around Raven's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kori got into the back seat, along with Garfield and Raven. Richard sat in the passengers seat. It was about half an hour to Wal-Mart, and with Kori and Richard deep in a conversation about the pro's and con's of drinking mustard, and Victor was singing out loud to "Hit Me Baby". The scariest part was that he was singing it well. So, with nothing better to do, Raven turned to her side and kissed Garfield gently on the lips. This sparked his imagination, and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. (YAY! But gross) and they remained like that the rest of the way.

The second that they walked into Wal-Mart, a sales person was giving out free 10 lb. Sample of pixie stick powder. "PIXIE STICKZ!" was all that Raven and Garfield could say. After 5 seconds, all twenty lbs. Were gone into the stomachs of two very hyper teens. "Hey. Rae." "What?" "Do you wanna go cart surfing?" "YES!" Every one looked at them. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! AND MY PIXIE STICKERZ!" She hopped into a grocery cart and Gar began to push the cart. Soon, it was going at 100 miles per hour, and every few aisles, Raven would say stop to get something off of a shelf. Soon, they were in the bread aisle. "BAGELS! ALL MINE!" of course, what day would be complete without eating all of the bagels in the entire store.. "Left! Right! Oh, look, a talking hamster! Pull over!" these commands were shouted as she went to each individual cart and took any thing sweet or bagel-ish out. In other words, she was cart-lifting.(My friend and I got in huge trouble at a Wal-Mart for doing this once)

Victor was tearing out video games from their covers, then "test driving". Every time that a security officer would come close enough to take one away, he would hit them over the head with a giant foam duck that said AFLACK! Richard was explaining to Kori what a chip was, and why they were in packages. All of a sudden, she took a bag and sat down on it. POP! Was all that the poor customers could hear. this caused a chain reaction, that made all of the other chip bags explode open, causing all of the chips to fly every where. All of the children were coming from every where, because all of the bags in the store popped open, and Raven was battling them off of her candy hoard that she was using her powers to lift into the cart. actually, considering that she was still in the cart, she was almost covered completely in candy. "Chariot, onward!" As they sped around the two mile wide Wal-Mart, Raven picked out the bad candy. "Butterscotch" throw "Caramel" throw Vitamin made to look like candy" throw "laxative chocolate" keep for Richard's revenge, I mean present.

As they all made their way to the toy aisle, Garfield jumped into the speeding buggy, and they went onto an auto pilot crash course collision into the toy shelves. "SAVE THE CANDY!" All of a sudden a scream was heard. "IT"S LARRY!" Kori corrected Richard by saying, " It's merely a Supr-Deformed toy version of you, Friend Richard. Oh, look how cute all of the plush of ies that are made to look like us are!" (In other words: Look how cute the Titan Plushies are!) The were each handed a plushie version of themselves. Raven turned to Garfield who said "Wanna trade?" as if they were valuable baseball cards. "Uh huh." Kori and Richard also traded theirs, but victor kept his, and stole one of Jinx. (Look, I like Jinx, so get over it. And pretend that there is a Plushie Jinx)Then Raven was gone. "Hey where'd Raven go?"

Evil cackling comes over loud speaker. "I HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS RAVEN!" Garfield screamed"NOOOOOO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" "Ok, meet me at the frozen food section in ten minutes to make the trade."

Ten minutes later at the frozen food section.

"We're here. GIVE US RAVEN!" "As you wish." Raven walks out. "NOO! Don't sacrifice your self, Garfield." "I must go, fair maiden. Just know that I go proud, and in love!" Well, of course, they smarted to make out. Then, a hand pulled Garfield in. He was pulled back behind the frozen food, and into the deepest part of the freezer. Standing there was a girl about 12 that had on a red and black witch's outfit, with little red rhinestones that said I'm Bored on the front. Hey, it was the same one that pulled Ahiah back into the portal. (The writer, me, hannah, duh) "Hey what are you doing?" she was pulling out a larger than life makeup box. "You'll know in a minute" she said with an devilish voice. Then a chair and a pile of duct tape conveniently popped up next to her. "Hey, I read your profile, so wouldn't you rather do something to Richard?" She scrunched up her face and thought it over. "You're right." She pulled out a microphone thingy. "I"M WILLING TO TRADE GARFIELD FOR RICHARD!" Almost immediately, Richard was thrown through the door, and Garfield walked out, only saying "Good Luck." to Richard."Pleasure doing business with you!" he called to the witch looking 12 year old. "Same to you!" was called back.

The Titans made their way back to the front of the store, strangely not seeing any customers (hmm, wonder why?) At the check out line there was noone there, so they took their merchandise, and left a note that said

'Send the bill to the Mayor.'

The merchandise took up most of the space in the T-Car, forcing Kori to sit in the front passengers seat, and Raven to sit on Garfield's lap. Which neither of them minded much at all. All of them eventually fell asleep on the way back to the Tower. Even Victor. Which made they car fall into the Lake that surrounded their home. "Anyone up for Wal-Mart again?" "Yes!" was the reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 kill me now.

"I'm telling you, peach pie is from florida." Victor and Garfield were debating on the originof peach pie. "Dude, it's from Tennessee."

"Florida."

"Tennessee."

"Florida."

"Tennessee."

"FLORIDA."

"TENNESSEE."

"Peach pie is from Georgia. Always has been. Always will be. End of discussion." "Yes mother" the boys said in unison. Raven started the evil cackling. Just then, Richard walked in. "I propose a sleep over. Be here tonight at eight pm. Wear pajamas. Bring popcorn. And candy.(goes on and on about what to bring."

Richard and Garfield went to Wal-Mart. Once someone yelled "TEEN TITANS!" everyone left, so they got what they needed. "Richard, can I get pixie Stickz?" "Do you remember last time you had Pixie Stickz?" Garfield put on his thinking face.

Flashback

The second that they walked into Wal-Mart, a sales person was giving out free 10 lb. Sample of pixie stick powder. "PIXIE STICKZ!" was all that Raven and Garfield could say. After 5 seconds, all twenty lbs. Were gone into the stomachs of two very hyper teens. "Hey. Rae." "What?" "Do you wanna go cart surfing?" "YES!" Every one looked at them. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! AND MY PIXIE STICKERZ!" She hopped into a grocery cart and Gar began to push the cart. Soon, it was going at 100 miles per hour, and every few aisles, Raven would say stop to get something off of a shelf. Soon, they were in the bread aisle. "BAGELS! ALL MINE!" of course, what day would be complete without eating all of the bagels in the entire store.. "Left! Right! Oh, look, a talking hamster! Pull over!" these commands were shouted as she went to each individual cart and took any thing sweet or bagel-ish out. In other words, she was cart-lifting.(My friend and I got in huge trouble at a Wal-Mart for doing this once)

End flashback.

"Uh... yes?" Richard patted him on his head. "Good boy. Then yes, you may get Pixie Sticks." "YAYNESS!"

onto other matters. Raven and Kori went to the "Mall of Shopping." "Friend Raven, do you wish to go to Libby Lu's with me?" "No. Hot Topic. Now." raven walked into Hot Topic followed by a very happy Kori. "AHH! Raven, you're being followed by a prep! Quick ! Everyone get out the tranquilizer guns!" All of the staff and Raven obeyed and shot Kori with tranquilizer thingy mabobbers.. Raven dragged her into a conveniently placed freezer. "That'll hold her for now. I need pajamas. NOW!" "Yes. Miss Raven. Of course great Raven." In the end, Raven ended up with black silky pants, a red Sweety puss shirt that said "Your soul shall be mine." and red fuzzy slippers. "Um... I am gonna need my friend back." one of the Goth. guys looked at her "Aw, I was just starting to have fun." Kori magically popped up next to him. Her hair was tousled and her shirt was only on halfway. "Not even wanting to know." raven said in a dead pan voice. On her way out, Raven "accidentally knocked off one of the chokers in the display. 'Ah, the joy of knowing that the Mayor pays for every thing we "buy".'

Everyone started to get ready at around seven fifteen. Well, Victor doesn't wear clothes so he started making all of the food. Nacho's candy, etc.

The titans walked in the living room at about seven forty five. Garfield had on a white t- shirt and boxers. Richard had on his peach colored leotard. Kori wore her pink nightdress that is shorter and tighter than her uniform. Raven had on her outfit from Hot Topic. But, she stuck it in the dryer earlier for maximum tightness. Garfield stared at her

"Upper area" 'Big boobs. REALLY big.' "You do know that I can read minds right?" Gar blushed. Finding nothing else to do, he started to make out with her.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Richard was watching them as well as the army of Pixie Stickz who had suddenly come alive. "I would do anything to be \Raven. She gets to make out with Garfield. And have you seen her body? She is so lucky." The Pixie Sticks stepped back. "I wonder what Garfield wears to bed. I hope that it's nothing." "PIXIE STICKZ RETREAT!"

Victor and Kori were also watching the oblivious to the world couple. "I wish that friend Garfield would do the lip locking with friend Raven." Victor made a bet "If he starts to french her, I'll give you ten dollar." kori accepted.

Raven and Garfield were getting a little bored. After all, they ha been making out for two days straight. SO gar decided to liven things up again. He licked her lower lip. She denied. (Haha!) Refusing to give up, he gently bit her lower lip. She accepted and pared her lips. He stuck his tongue in he mouth. Then was the fight for dominance, before both parted.

"I believe that you owe me ten ducks, friend Victor." "I think that you mean bucks, kori. Here" he reluctantly gave her a ten. "But friend Victor, I wanted ten ducks." Kori went to pout. "I want o play truth or dare.," Every one settled on the sofa. Raven on Gar's lap, who was on Victor's right, who was next to kori, who was left of Richard. "PICK ME! PICK ME!" Richard screamed. "Alright Richard. Um..You have to burn one of your Hello Kitty underwear sets." "Hey, I wanted truth." "Are you gay?" Richard broke out in song.

"_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!Jump In..._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken!"_

Richard ended the song. "We'll take that as a yes. Victor you're next. Can you have kids?" Raven asked. "Uh...no." "Alright," said victor. "Rae and Gar, you tw have to go in the pool. With nothing but your undies on. At the same time. Neither said anything. Then "Can I keep me bra on?" "Nope. Just your underwear." "Can we pick truth." "Fine have either of you ever oh I don't know.. Roleplayed an entire porno movie. "Both of the teens turned crimson. "We'll take dare." they both said.

Raven waited until she was in the pool t take off her bra. Gar jumped in after her. No one saw them for a few minutes. The rest of the team went inside. Ten minutes later, both came in fully clothed and shivering. "Anyone wanna play cross dress?" Raven asked. "Please friend Raven, what is this Cross-Dress of which you speak?"

"

Players take as much clothes as possible and dump into basket. Each person must take a:

Shirt

Skirt/pants

socks

shoes

etc. and change into them. Then, they must wear them in public for half an hour, or wear them in a private place for an hour. Failure to do so will result in them having ice cubes shoved down their shirt and partake in a stupid dare."

Everyone went to their rooms for extra clothing. In the end, Raven had her bra, Gar shirt, Kori's mini skirt, and Richards leg warmers. Gar had Raven's ballet slippers, Kori's shirt, and Richard's pants. Kori had raven's pants, Richard's shirt, and Garfield's shorts. Richard had on Kori's bra, Raven's shirt, and Garfield's moldy socks. "Finally, I can be the woman that I was born to be! Now, just to get tampons." So after every one was in their proper night clothes and had put all of the extra clothing on the corner of the sofa, Richard went to go buy tampons. So... um... yeah.

After Richard got back, the titans settled down to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Well, Victor and Kori did. Garfield had move from Raven's mouth to the nape of her neck. Slight moans were coming from her. That is until Richard began to stare at them. Raven squeezed Garfield's hand, making him stop. They talked amongst themselves for the rest of the movie. This pattern continued for The Ring, a documentary on Tofu, and Hot Chick.

Finally, after all of the sugar highs, they all started to get ready for bed. Raven made a pallet on the ground. That is until Gar picked her up and put her on the sofa.Then he pulled her large gray blanket on top of her, then put her pillow underneath. Kori pulled her sparkly pink blanket ontop of her convenient author placed sparkly pink arm chair. Then she made her way to the kitchen, and devoured two bottles of mustard. Richard followed Garfield every where. First to get a glass of water. Then to brush his teeth. Lastly, he sta don on the edge of the sofa.

Garfield lay down next to Raven and began to rub his hands up and down her body. "What are you doing." "I thought that you would like it." Raven turned around and inched closer to him. Actually, you couldn't get closer if you tried. Gar's hands had ceased. "Keep doing that. It felt good." he obeyed, and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

The next morning, Richard took a picture of the sleeping lovers. Raven had her face buried in gar's shirt. The covers were up to their chests and the discarded clothes from the game were scattered around. He quickly sent the picture to the press. 'This will be one fun x-mas.'

Lawyer pokes. Oh. Yeah. I don't own nothing. Except my new dell comp. And my radio. (Lawyer takes away comp. And radio) Well, I still own this shiny nickel "Actually, the government owns that nickel." (Lawyer takes away shiny nickel) (pulls out chainsaw chases lawyer around until her jumps out of the window, falling to his death) I lose more lawyers that way. And nickels. Those too.

You reviewers better be happy. I'm risking getting grounded by posting this after 11 pm. And I wrote a bunch of fluffy crap and orange kinda. I almost puked writing this chapter. Go bb/Rae!

See that little button down there? It likes to be tickle. So click... I mean tickle it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Many Adventures of Logan and the Teen Titans...

I have no idea what I am doing. I am REALLY bored w/ a bad case of writers block, so...

Somewhere outside the world of reality:

Snores erupt from a dark room somewhere in Texas. Logan sleeps peacefully, dreaming of Chase and whatever else she dreams about. Suddenly, her window cracks open, and the same girl that held Robin captive in Wal-Mart sneeks into the room. Careful as not to make any noise, she chants a spell and the sleeping pain in the a- I mean, Logan is teleported into a completely diff. Dimension.

The girl calls a small midget slave to her, once she is in her own dimension. " ALEX! GET OVER HERE!" "Yes, oh Hannah The Great?" "Open a portal into The room w/ a moose. Then open one into the titans dimension." "Yes master" Alex opened a green ish blue portal, and a red ish purple one. Hannah the Great used her magic to throw Logan into the first portal.

"There, now Logan shall suffer an eternity in A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!" The small midget slave dubbed Alex whispers into her ear. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS THE WRONG PORTAL! NO!" Then thinking better of it, "Logan hates the titans, so we can make her suffer by being stuck w/ them. MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAA!"

Mean while in Titans Tower,

Garfield and Raven were in her room. On the bed. In nothing but bathing suits. With chocolate body spray. Raven was spraying Garfield with little stars and hearts on his back, and his chest and stomach said ; RAE AND ME 4 EVER! Just then, a portal opened, and out popped a girl with blonde hair and blue ish eyes. " WHAT THE FCK JUST HAPPENED!" Then she noticed what our two love birds were doing. " um... yeah... hey, wait, aren't you the teen titans, or whatever it is that hannah is obsessed with?"

Raven was trying to put clothes back on, while Gar was thinking. jeopardy song " hey, wait, you said hannah, right? As in evil witch, friends with ahiah, must kill robin hannah?" Logan looked at him. "Um... yeah... how'd you know?" Raven simply stated "we have... connections, I guess you could say." (K. Everyone, Logan has read most of this story, so she is REALLY stupid)then realization hit Logan like I do when she touches my radio without my permission.

"She has sent Ahiah here before, hasn't she?" "AH! AHIAH! WHERE!" Logan anime sweat dropped...

In the living room with Victor and Kori...

Victor had found a few of the Waffle Bowl survivors, and was about to maliciously devour them. "NOW I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he said as he poured maple syrup on them, then melted butter. Kori was preparing her Pudding of Vengeance. " 1 cup of fish guts. 2 lbs of jelly. 1 strawberry milkshake. 1/3 lb. Of spinach, 1 fried lizard, a pack of tofu, yep." All of a sudden, the big screen thingy came on, and a picture of Hannah the Great came onto it.

"Good morning titans, I trust you slept well?" The two titans nodded, and the waffles ran off. Hannah continued. "I sent yet another innocent preteen from the dimension of reality. Her name is Logan, and she is to be staying with you until I can get another portal to a Room With a Moose. Kori, she loves hugs, and tameranean pudding. Tell Richard that she loves his fluffy thong collection, and Garfield that she loves tofu. Good luck. Oh, and keep an eye on her. I'll report back in a day or so." And with that, the screen went off.

Back in our favorite couples room.

Raven and Gar had started to make out again, after they explained exactly how they knew Hannah and Ahiah. Logan slowly walked out of the door into the hallway. Just as the door shut, two waffles ran by, followed by a half robot. Noticing Logan, he stopped. "Well, hello little lady. You must be Logan. Hannah sent us a transmission, and said that she is gonna fix the portal to a Room With a Moose soon." Logan gave him her blank stare, then said "what kind of shit did hannah get me into?" "A lot. See, Richards gay, Gar and Raven make out 24/7, Kori is always high, and I am out to kill the waffle population."

"And how long am I stuck here?" "Until Alex can fix the portal to a Room with a MOOSE!" Then, Victor saw the waffles, and sped off to catch them. "I WILL destroy you, Chief He- Who-Has-Grudge-Against-Butter!" Logan, seemingly un-phased, went to the most dreaded place on earth. Robins room.

As Logan walked into his room, she was greeted by the scariest thing besides, well, Keely doing her stripper dance. Richards room was completely pink. Even the carpet was hot pink. There was a rack that held Hello Kitty underwear in every color, style, and size. The vanity was a dull pink with fluffy trim. His bed was pink too.

Listening closely, Logan could hear singing and a shower behind one of the many doors. " I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, wont you say you love me too?" (Thank you aria for that tidbit of lyrics.) Then the chorus for YMCA were sung. Logan walked out of the room, and back into the hallway.

Next stop, the kitchen. Kori was just pulling her blue, furry, moving, lumpy pudding out of the fridge. "Hello new friend!" Kori screamed as she went to hug Logan. "Need to breathe. GET OFF OF ME!" she practically bellowed at Kori. Kori did as she was told.

"New friend, would you like to taste my Pudding Of Vengeance?" Logan looked at the concoction. "What the hell is in that?" " 1 cup of fish guts. 2 lbs of jelly. 1 strawberry milkshake. 1/3 lb. Of spinach, 1 fried lizard, a pack of tofu, and LSD."

When Logan opened her mouth to protest, in went a heaping spoonful of pudding. The look on Logan's face went from disgusted to extremely happy. "MUST HAVE MORE!" she screamed as she stole the bowl (LOOK! IT RHYMES!) And spoon, and ran to the living room. (That wasn't sposed to rhyme) Soon, all of the "pudding" was gone, and they had one extremely hyper 12 year old.

"I LOVE CHASE!" was heard over and over in the tower. Then she went and puked.

The next day, hannah sent in another transmission.

"HANNAH YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BI-

She was cut sort when hannah said... "Chase is mine. ALL MINE! HA!" Logan went ballistic. Just then, Logan was sucked into a portal that brought her back to the present dimension. She started to laugh maniacally. "ALEX! GET THE PORTAL FOR A ROOM W/ A MOOSE! NOW!"and alex did so. Then Logan was in a room w/ a moose. Forever.

I am sorry. I know that chapter sucked, but I have writers block. I know it was short. Give me ideas of what you want the next chapter to be.

Disclaimer: um... I own this lemon holds up piece of fruit not teen titans, not Logan, not a room with a moose, not Alex.

Dedication": another ded. To MillicentRaven. She helped me get slightly over my writers block, just enough so I could get this story. I would also like to thank darksideofblue, and aria for telling me which songs to use. Oh, and Logan , cuz she is the main character.


End file.
